


A Few Small Bruises

by thedragonyoumustnottickle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonyoumustnottickle/pseuds/thedragonyoumustnottickle
Summary: I'm out here on the ledge. Where I've been so many times before. But not for this purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [inspo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0MoHTveY5M)
> 
> (also I put Draco as the guy in this story but you could think of him as someone else if you prefer that)

_Except for a few small bruises, cuts and scars. I'm fine. ~ Maria Mena - A Few Small Bruises._

*

I'm out here on the ledge. Where I've been so many times before. But not for this purpose.

It's so peaceful. Unlike everywhere else in this messed up and painful world.

It's so noisy out there. It's deafening to my ears.

I look up into the sky. I try to find my cloud. My Grandfather used to tell me that everyone has their own specific cloud. Different from the rest. But still the same.

This'll be my last chance to find it.

_*_

_Ask Hermione. She knows everything."_

_I don't._

*

I'm not far away from death.

I'm not far away from the stars.

I'm not far away from the clouds.

I'm not far away from happiness.

I'm not far away from heaven (or hell).

A few more steps.

I'm not far away at all.

_*_

_"Ask Hermione. She can find everything."_

_I can't._

_*_

I finally picked out my cloud.

My Grandfather would be proud.

Or maybe not.

It's the lonely one over there.

Surrounded by all the air.

*

_"Ask Hermione. She'll help anyone."_

_I won't._

*

I hear footsteps behind me.

I turn. I see you.

You reach out your hand.

"I understand."

I see it in your eyes. You really do.

"So why not come down?"

_*_

_"Ask Hermione. She'll tell you."_

_I shan't._

*

Everyone came to visit me the next day.

They ask.

"Are you alright?"

I answer.

"Oh, except for a few small bruises, cuts and scars. I'm fine. Thank you for asking!"

Lies.

_*_

_Ask Hermione. She knows everything."_

_I don't._

*

You come in next.

We talk.

I find out we're not so different as I first thought.

_*_

_"Ask Hermione. She can find everything."_

_I can't._

*

You say.

"I'm so glad we had this moment here alone."

I look in your eyes. I can see everything in your eyes.

_*_

_"Ask Hermione. She'll help anyone."_

_I won't._

*

"I know they think I'm crazy.

I know they think I'm mad.

But everything I am.

Is everything I was taught to be.

Except, that's not me."

_*_

_"Ask Hermione. She'll tell you."_

_I shan't._

*

You read me my diary today.

As you read it out loud.

You make me sound.

Genius.

Special.

Someone.

Perfect.

_*_

_"Ask Hermione. She's the perfect one."_

_I'm not._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumbla](http://garethbail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
